The Stranger and Friend
by Wicken25
Summary: Sam has two companions in his life. His best friends Miles, who he has known all his life, and Kathleen a girl he has known for the past two years. His strange female friend seems to always know more than everyone what is her secret? OCxAutobot undecided
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Movie 2007

The Stranger and Friend

Summary: Sam Whitwickey has two companions in his life. His best friends Miles, who he has known all his life, and Kathleen a girl he has known for the past two years. His strange female friend seems to always know more than everyone else and lives alone in an apartment by herself. What is her mystery and what is she writing about and drawing all the time?

Chapter one

"Whitwickey your up!" Teacher of American history Mr. Forsben stated as his best friend Kathleen Finished with an A as always. She really didn't have anyone interesting in her family she can trace back to so she chose those she knew like her grandfather who was in the war in Canada her home country to do the report on.

"All right I've got lots of cool stuff you guys are gonna love this." Giggles can be heard from throughout the class room as.

"Watch this!" A blond airhead Jock who goes by the name of Trent said to his very attractive girlfriend of the time Michaela Banes, a good friend of Kathleen.

Trent takes aim with his elastic band as he leaned back in his seat and hits Sam in the chest making him stop unloading his back pack and rub his chest in discomfort.

"Hey who did that! Responsibility people!" The teacher said as he sat back down gesturing for Sam to begin though looked completely bored out of his mind with everyone and tired of being here not that anyone could blame him.

After Sam gave his report while trying to sell the stuff with no buyers and seeing his female friend give him a look he quickly finished up his report before the teacher could harp on him about trying to sell his great grandfather's crap in class.

After everyone was exiting with the teacher making vague comments about a pop quiz for tomorrow he turned to look at the only two students left in his class room.

Kathleen O'Grady, a Canadian with long light brown hair down mid back in thick layers with bangs and blue eyes oval face. She was one of the shortest people in the class at Five foot two and not beautiful like her friend Michalela by any means she had an aura of mystery around her giving her appeal.

Samuel Whitwickey the thorn in his side that just won't go away no matter how much he picks at it is a average student unlike his friend and not good at pretty much anything. He was taller than his friend by a couple of inches and skinny with short brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Sam...what was that?" Sam gulped and turned to his shorter friend who had her eyebrow raised up at him with her arms crossed.

"W-what was what?" He stuttered a bit in the beginning. He had an amusing habit of stuttering when under pressure and stress saying also the wrong things and making bad choices in words, basically he is a bad liar, not horrible but bad.

"I know you know what I am talking about. I didn't like the idea of you selling your grandpa's stuff online through ebay, your username is Ladiesman217 for god's sake and you put on your grandfather GLASSES!" She raised her voice slightly at the last word as he winced at this knowing about her tenacity to collect things and cherish them from her grandfather. Even if his he never knew and only a descendent of she doesn't like it at all she has always been a bit weird in regard's to the glasses.

"I haven't got them appraised yet," She air quoted his earlier words to the class in sarcasm as the teacher smiled slightly at the verbal thrashing she was giving enjoying it slightly knowing he should put a stop to it soon and get them out of there so he could go home.

"Look here's 20 bucks, hand them over their mine now." She fished out of her side satchel her wallet and grabbed Sam's hand and forced the twenty in it as she grabbed the glasses case on the desk and put it in her bag fuming slightly as she turned to the teacher.

"You done yet Miss O'Grady?" The teacher said pleasantly though the tone belayed the tone of amusement as she mumbled an apology and spoke to Sam in a sigh.

"Sorry Teach, Sam sorry for being so harsh I will wait outside at your Dad's car for the news." Sam gave a sigh of relief since she can be scary sometimes and nodded as he turned to his teacher to discuss his grade while Kathleen closed the door of the class room behind her and met the rush of teens getting out school.

Kathleen sighed again as she reached her hand inside her bag as she fingered the glasses case in there with the spectacle glasses with the strange engravings. Her mind whirled going over possible thing that could happen because of what she did but thought in the end it would mean naught so she walked to her locker making sure she got her text book for History encase there was a pop quiz tomorrow and she tried to remember what other classes she had that had homework and what she did need to bring home and didn't.

She closed the locker door as she checked her stuff and her black leather coat and helmet as she pulled out her gloves and stuffed them in her pocket as well. Her keys to her Yamaha FZ1 Motorcycle in a dark crimson like dark red cherries.

It was her baby even is she really didn't know to much on how it works she asked her friend Michalea, a avid car junkie who knew her way around an engine better than anyone she knew tell her what she need to know and how to keep it in good condition. Heck Michaela was the one who gives it tune up at her Dad's old garage, it was a beautiful relationship between the two of them as her bike was a thing of beauty and she gets to drive it sometimes.

Speaking of Michaela and her current idiot blond toy Trent, they came up to her among others who waved and yelled to meet each other later.

"Hey Kat! So your coming to my party at the park right? Should be fun, you coming or what?" Trent asked having an ok relationship with her since she left him alone about things and helped him with his homework in Art and made things easier to understand in lit class. She speaks Shakespeare and is able to translate it to something he can understand. He doesn't want to date her but she was ok and not a freak although she is friends with some.

"Ya Kathleen you coming? Or are you taken your bike out for a long cruise on the country ride," giving her a knowing look as she slung her arm through Kat's as they walked outside with her helmet under her other arm as she laughed at the two of them.

"Hmm it is really tempting to go for a long drive to day, the wind would feel great on my face and through my hair, you know? I might consider it but don't keep your hopes up friend is getting his first car and knowing that it will be the one the everyday teen boy gets...crap. So with the knowledge of my two friends bestowed upon me I hope to at least get him the best of the crap four four thousand. Cyah later text me if you need anything."

They nodded and went off to Trent's Truck which is pretty cool if it weren't for the fact that he doesn't like the fact that Michalea wants to drive it and doesn't like the fact that she knows more than he does, hence she was friends with Michalea and friendly acquaintance with Trent and his pals. Jock testosterone makes her gag.

Kathleen got to her bike in it's parking space and swung on readjusting her jacket, bag and putting on her gloves before undoing the strap on the helmet and putting it on pulling her towards the back. She flipped the visor up after she buckled it and put the key in the ignition as she kicked up the kickstand and started the bike getting a nice purr sound and rolling the bike back and out as she drove it slowly to where Mr. Whitwickey was as he gave a wave form his car.

"Hey Kathleen, you coming to help with Sam getting his first car?" Kathleen nodded as they watched Sam run towards them.

"Just so you know the first place were pulling into is a joke so don't tell him I just want to see his reaction." He says this knowing of the slight cruel joke streak Kathleen has that is similar to his own having done this to Sam before only doing the exact opposite. Heck it was her that suggested the ingenious idea that he was more than happy to do.

"YES! It's an A- but that counts as an A right?" Sam rushed to the car quickly as he jumped into the passenger seat quickly throwing his back pack in the back.

"Let me see it first, alright it is a go we can go get your car, Kathleen follow behind us it isn't too far."

Kathleen nodded giving a mock salute to them both as he pulled out and she turned the bike around and followed them out of the school making note of the yellow corvette following slowly behind her.

_So they finally come huh, the infamous Bumblebee. This will be interesting, the fun has just begun._


	2. Things have gotten interesting

The Stranger and Friend

Chapter 2

I do not own sorry!

Kathleen looked ahead and snickered as she saw the Porsche dealership up ahead and the signal light goes off.

Plan : Bring Sam's hopes up then crush them is a GO!

She turns in just as Sam starts saying a happy enthusiastic chant of "NO's!" in anticipation of getting a Porsche. She didn't catch what his Dad said as he drove them out of the dealership but the look on Sam's face was priceless as she let out a snort as they go the dealership of Bobby Bolivia...without the Runs Bolivia.

Kathleen remembered him very well.

She turned in and parked beside their car as they get out and she turns off her bike Sam walks over to her as his Dad goes to find the idiot who sells the cars.

"Did you see what my Dad did to me back there?" He fumed as Kathleen placed a consoling hand on his shoulder after taking off her helmet and looked him dead in the eye starting out in a low monotone.

"Sam...I saw exactly what happened and I have to tell you something..." He looked at her warily already having a slight inclining awareness of what was to come.

"...It was all my idea, your Dad loved it and pulled through so we can watch your face ... it was hilarious!" She received a sharp whack over the head from the back of his hand for that as she laughed at his misfortune.

"So now that I know who to blame for that let's move on and figure out why my Dad brought me to a place that sell's car's that are half a piece of crap."

Sam walks over to his Dad talking to a black guy with a funny hat yelling at a clown, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and making small talk with Sam's Dad.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the Camaro ease into the used car lot and she smiles inwardly. Won't this be fun?

Kathleen walked over to the guys as he pitched to Sam and his Dad.

"...It is a mystical bond between Man and Machine, the driver don't pick the car, the car picks the driver... And who is this lovely lady?"

"Don't even think about it my ride is the bike beside the car I am only hear to support my friend and help pick the best choice of vehicle that won't die on him in a year or two."

"I can feel the love Kathleen seriously..." Sam says as they wander the lot. Kathleen knew she had her work cut out for her if he hadn't noticed the only good car in the lot aka Bumblebee so she will just have to give him a nudge.

Kathleen wandered over to the Camaro and ran her finder along the side rim of the car secretly jumping up and down. She was touching THE Bumble Bee the cutest Autobot to come to earth with all his radio trouble ,everyone loves the Bee.

She walks around the car and opens the hood. She gives a whistle of appreciation and closes it and the sound brought Sam's attention over and he takes a look at the car and opens the drivers door getting in to test it out.

_You would think he would check out the engine but he goes to the interior first, bloody amateur. _

"This is nice it's got racing stripes..." Sam said as the adults came over.

"yah it's got racing stripes...ait I've never seen this car before?" As the black wannabe car salesmen yelled at his clown Sam admired the car and stroked his thumb over the steering wheel's middle uncovering a red face like logo made up of blocks.

"This...I think I have seen this before...Hey Kathleen come over here for a sec!"

Kathleen came around the car to the passenger side door opened it and slid in.

"Do you recognise this logo? I think I have seen it before in your apartment..."

"Looks like one of my illustration drawings... simplified to basic shapes. Sam really, no need to read too much into it."

Sam wasn't convinced he was pretty sure it was the same but then again it was in the territory of her secrets.

Kathleen, as far back as he can remember, has always been writing and drawing things that are beyond the imagination.

He has only seen one of her drawings from the, Transformer collection, and that is of a cube with lots of detailed hieroglyphics of some sort on it, or so he thought. It was surrounded by rock and held up in machines with tiny people below it showing how massive the thing really was.

He had asked what it was and she had just smiled at him and tapped her finger on her lips in a shushing matter.

"Himitsu!" That is what she said, apparently it means secret in Japanese, dam Otaku.

So she keeps all of her finished other drawings in a book, and it is a massive book like thing, leather and bound for flair she had added bindings to it making it look like old historian books and she put on it a symbol on the front and one on the back. The Red Face that he was pretty sure was on his car wheel, and the purple one of triangles on the back. Now he wasn't suppose to see it since it was her personal really private stuff so it was only like a few years ago he saw it when she was putting it away.

He let it slide for now and continued to admire the car as she took a look around the vehicle and stroked the dash board coming away with dust.

"If we get this car, mind you it is the best one here, we are driving it through the car wash and once we get it to your place wipe it down and vacuum it up a bit, it seriously needs a wash."

Sam nodded not really paying attention to her as his father started asking the price.

"Considering the custom paint job and the semi classic nature of the vehicle...5 thousand."

"Nope, nuh uh no way not going over four." Sam's father said.

The dealer went to sam's window and told him to get out of the car.

"But I thought you said the Car pick their driver?"

"Well sometimes the car picks a driver with a cheap ass father."Kathleen really didn't catch on to the rest of what he said when Sam was forced to get out.

As he did so and closed the door of the driver side the passenger one suddenly sprang open and banged into the other car.

Kathleen was startled and instantly said, "IT WASN"T ME!" As everyone stared at the vehicle and her. She slowly got out of the car door that was now open and closed it's door making the one on the driver's side spring open whacking the dealer in the butt.

It was kind of amusing with all the Witwicky entourage having to control their faces to hide their smirks or small laughs with coughs.

"A-Are you all right?" Sam asked as he helped the man up from the ground as he waved it off and shouted for Manny to get the clown car wrench to bang out the dent that also appeared in the car beside it.

Then Bobby B was walking towards another car that he supposedly drove all the way down from Alabama when Kathleen heard the radio start in the Camero and then it goes immediately high pitch and let's out a pulse that destroyed all the windows of all the cars in the lot except...for the Camero.

Bobby B looked like armageddon came down on him as he looked around frantically this way and that to see all of his merchandise un-usable before swinging back to Sam, Mr Witwicky and Kathleen.

"FOUR THOUSAND!" He choked out to us.

/

Kathleen headed home after seeing the car through the car wash she paid for as a side gift for Sam that helped make the car a lot nicer.

"You should give it a hand wash though and wax because the car wash doesn't do a good job for a full all around cleaning it is just a temporary measure. You should also check the oil and the exhaust since it is probably clogged up so it will look like the car farted out black smoke when you start it up if you don't do anything. I will ask my friend what else to do later. I am going to head home I want to draw something's before going to bed... Ciao!"

Kathleen said all of this as she had followed Sam home afterwards to say high to the Mrs. and get a free snack and some left over's she is always thrusting at her saying she never eats right, she is probably right to lazy to do otherwise, and give Sam last minute checks on his car before patting it as she started her bike after storing the Tupperware container in the storage compartment under the seat.

Kathleen looked from Sam to his car and smiled, "You got really lucky here Sam...this car has a sweet stuff under the hood. I bet there is a lot more than meets the eye with this car..." She pats the side mirror and stroked the roof with an unreadable look before grinning at Sam.

He didn't notice the slight quiver the car gave that she felt. Kathleen was secretly gleeful and her inner girl wanted to come out cooing but she was barely able to restrain herself.

"Make sure not to make TOO much of a fool of yourself in front of Michaela and the others ok?" Sam winced wondering how she knew what he was going to do after this when she started laughing at him getting her bike started. "Your easy to read Sam, I was invited to the party at the park and I am not going unlike you who wasn't invited and going so it wasn't hard to do the math. Tell Miles I say Hi and not to embarrass yourself TOO much."

At this she gunned her bike waved to the Witwicky's that were working in the garden who waved back and backed out of the drive way to drive off to her home.

"Kathleen is such a nice girl, and her bike is so totally Awesome! Why haven't you tried dating her I mean she is pretty..." Sam's Mom trailed off while petting Mojo.

"Hm probably because she knows his darkest secrets and after all... She is too good for him, no one is dating our Kathleen without my say so!" Huffed Mr Witwicky as Sam stood their shaking his head at his parents delusions with his female friend.

"You guys treat her like she is your daughter sometimes ..." Sam laughed at them before telling them, "I see her as a sister after the first week of school together she set me straight if I thought otherwise besides..."he trailed off looking off to the side as he thought of his long time crush. "...I like someone else." He whispered his parent's not quite catching what he said as he shook his head to some back down to earth and ran inside.

/

Kathleen let her bike go faster once she reached the country roads and felt the wind rush through her hair as she pulled off at the place she found last year, the cliff and the tree.

She swung off the bike and kicked the kickstand down so her bike wouldn't fall over and pulled out her sketchbook and coloured pencils as she leaned against the trunk of the tree and just let go.

The tension eased as she took calming breaths she relaxed knowing she was safe and smiled peacefully.

/

Kagome looked at the scenery and relaxed enjoying it as it went down and finally became dark. It would be dangerous driving on a motorcycle at night but it's not as if she hadn't done this before.

Her cell phone went off and I looked to see Michaela's name flashing before flipping it open.

"Yo..."

"TRENT IS A JERK!"

...cricket...no seriously the crickets were already going off around Kagome.

"...What happened now?" This was not new she always blew up around guys who say the wrong thing to her especially when doubting her intelligence or her knowledge of anything that uses wheels. It was a problem she will always have because Michaela's hot and no one will take her seriously. She had a weakness for hot guys but seriously what girl doesn't have them?

"I just asked Trent if he would let me drive this time his truck and he went on about me messing up his friggen Wheels! I know more about them than he does and he would more likely mess them up than me! So I told him I was so totally not his little bunny and shoved off."

Wait a minute...if that was true then she would have had to walk back home, she lived like ten miles from where the party was going to be at.

"Michaela! Why didn't you call me I could have given you a ride and we can bitch about men together over some sinfully good but really fattening junk food! Please tell me you didn't walk home..."

"No...funny thing actually, the boy Sam Witwicky gave me a lift although his car broke down about half way ...Really Nice Engine it was freaking unreal it's got double headers...and the car was iffy with the radio I would swear Sam was doing it if he weren't stuttering the whole time..."

"...Michaela you amaze me sometimes. That was Sam, he's my other friend, I was helping with his family finding his first car...remember? You seriously do have selective memory, you have been hanging with the jock crowd way too much and need to just relax and do what you want for a change. People have a new name for people dating Jocks I found amusing if it weren't for the fact you were also my friend and dating one...evil Jock Concubines."

"... ... ... Great now I feel so much better for dumping him now, I asked Sam though a question when we arrived at my place."

"Hmmm ya what question?"

"Do you think I am shallow?"

"... aww Michalea your not shallow your in an opportune situation and taking advantage of what life has been given to you, your body is I will admit very H to the O to the T and can make any guy drool. This is because though you work hard as a mechanic so you work out with all the heavy lifting. People are only shallow if they care only for themselves regardless of any situation even if they are in the opportune situation to help and let's say save some one's life and do not. You would help someone, I know that and have seen it before. Now what did Sam say."

"Thanks Kathleen I really needed to hear that, Sam's answer was much shorter though, he said there was "More to you than meets the eye.""

"...cute vague but cute, why are you asking me all of these questions about Sam suddenly hmmm?"

Kathleen was enjoying this leaning against the tree enjoying the bright sky filled with the glowing moon and the stars. None of the bugs were biting and the tranquil sound of her iPod music coming through headphones left on the ground was a nice low backdrop.

"Mmmmm nothing...maybe nothing, I'm not entirely sure..."

Kathleen could hear mumbling under her breath as she was moving about on her bed she would her the squeaks of her shifting her position.

"RRRiiiigggghhhhtttt...you are curious about him now. Well if you have any questions feel free to ask I have been good friends with him for a couple of years now so I pretty much no everything about him. Parents are funny especially his mother when she drinks, god that woman makes me laugh. His father shares my ...unique sense of humour."

"I fear for the boy between you and his dad I shudder at the thought."

"Harr harr, anyways what did you think of the car I picked out for him? It was at Bobby Bolivas that place that sells shit usually."

"Really? You found that beautiful piece of art there? How in the world did he get that...That Camero was the best car they put out in the 19..." Kathleen didn't really catch the rest of what she said because of her battery beeping warning her of the battery power.

"Listen I have got to go catch you tomorrow."

"Yah don't stay out in the dark to long I worry about you."

"Thanks Good night."

Kathleen sighed as she ended the phone call and looked down at the drawing she had made to added to her ever massive collection with Bumblebee standing in his bipedal form shining a light up into the clouds and sky by the water tower of the autobot symbol.

Kathleen looks up at the sky and sure enough the symbol came to life there in the clouds far away from where she was.

"There he goes...and soon I will as well."

Kathleen knew she was weird, very VERY weird and misplaced in this world. She could see things all the time. Her awareness of the things around her was beyond any level of comprehension. She was a seer, the last of her kind and her allegiance is to ...well a higher authority.

It was like she knew each and every one of the Autobots personally like a TV show and a avid watcher of her favourite characters.

Now all she had to prove her insanity was her drawings, sketches, knowledge of the truth. But how will she use this power is up to her, and her alone.

Kathleen got up from the ground with a snap of her bones and stretched out the aches as she packed up and hopped on her bike to drive off into the night towards her apartment setting up for the arrival she will have eventually to deal with tomorrow night.

This should prove interesting, should she wait for Sam to come to her panicing adn asking for the glasses back or will she go meet Michaela for lunch and be dragged into it.

Hmm decisions decisions.


End file.
